La quête de l'Âme Sœur
by Lazulie x LuLu
Summary: [Écrit pour un event Discord] Une jeune femme va découvrir malgré elle que son destin était de rencontrer Jude lors d'un festival. De la joie, de la tristesse et beaucoup de fluff sont au rendez vous dans cette fanfic /Bisous maggle/ [LuLu]


L'amour n'était pas une chose anodine. Ah ça non, c'était toute une réaction chimique et magique qui se produisait entre deux êtres. Le plus bel évènement qui pouvait se passer dans la vie de quelqu'un mais également le pire des poisons...

L'amour était un sujet qui pouvait rapporter gros. Les gens raffolaient de romances impossibles et autre drames qui les faisaient frémir. Beaucoup en profitaient pour se faire passer pour des détenteurs d'avenir et ainsi raconter tout un tas d'idioties pour tromper les plus faibles d'esprit.

Jude ne se souvenait pas pour quelles obscures raisons il se trouvait là, au Festival qui honorait la victoire des Raimons lors du Football Frontier. Le châtain n'avait même pas prévu d'y aller, même s'il adorait très sincèrement le nouveau Raimon. Et il ignorait par quel pur hasard il se tenait devant la tente violette d'une voyante sur laquelle il y avait écrit, au feutre doré, dans une orthographe plus que parfaite : La két 2 lam seur.

Ça lui inspirait grandement confiance. Oh oui.

Il n'était pas spécialement intéressé par ce genre de bagatelles. Du moins, il essayait de s'en convaincre. Au plus profond de son petit être, le tacticien de génie désirait comme tous les autres découvrir qui était l'élue de son coeur. Celle avec qui il allait fonder une famille, celle qui lui donnerait des ailes et qui le pousserait à donner le meilleur de lui sans cesse !

Sans vraiment plus réfléchir, il entra dans cet endroit qui allait lui dévoiler son avenir amoureux à coup sûr.

L'ambiance à l'intérieur de la tente était fort étrange. Elle était décorée de multiples guirlandes lumineuses multicolores et de boules de noël. D'ailleurs Joude en avait reçue une sur la tête en entrant dans l'antre de la diseuse de bonne aventure.

La femme se trouvait assise derrière une table sur laquelle il y avait une boule de cristal qui affichait un écran d'erreur windows. La diseuse était emmitouflée dans un long tissus noir aux reflets bleutés. On ne pouvait distinguer qu'une partie de son visage au teint basané et quelques mèche bleues clair qui s'échappaient de son tissus.

Elle semblait déjà occupée avec une autre jeune femme mais s'interrompit en voyant Jusde débarquer dans sa tente telle la police.

"Bienvenue jeune voyageur ! Viens t'installer à côté de cette charmante jeune femme ! lança-t-elle d'une voix enjoué"

Judeuh s'installa donc sur un petit coussin en velours près de la fille inconnue. Elle avait de longs cheveux gris, légèrement ondulés qui contrastaient avec sa peau mate. Les vêtements qu'elle portait étaient simples, un haut noir avec une veste en jean et un pantalon en jean lui aussi on ne peut plus basique. À cause de ses cheveux, le milieu de terrain ne pouvait pas discerner le visage de la belle demoiselle mais rien qu'à sa silhouette, le tacticien la trouvait plutôt jolie.

"Bien, nous pouvons commencer, nous attendions avec impatience ta venue, Kidou Yuuto.

-C-Comment vous connaissez mon nom japonais ? fit-il légèrement confus.

-Parce que tu es populaire dans le monde du football, je ne prédis que le destin, je ne devine pas les prénoms, répondit la femme

-Ah oui, c'est logique.

-Donc, sachez que vous êtes ici pour une raison bien précise. Tout d'abord la séance va durer 5 minutes et vous me donnerez chacun 50 balles parce que c'est pas gratuit de ment-...hum prédire l'avenir amoureux de la plèbe. Ça vous va ? "

Les deux pigeons acquiescèrent, trop heureux d'enfin découvrir ce qui allait chambouler leur vies. Même si Yude n'était clairement pas du genre à se faire avoir comme ça en temps normal.

"Pour commencer, toi, fit-elle en regardant la personne aux cheveux grisâtres, la légende des âmes-soeur t'as menée ici. Cet homme : Jude, dans un avenir proche te comblera de bonheur et de plaisir.

-Attendez, on se connaît à peine ça peut pas arriver si rapidement et on a genre 15 ans ! s'exclama le garçon aux dreadlocks, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles. Il trouvait que c'était un peu précipité.

-Ne m'interromps pas. lança t-elle froidement. Bref, vous allez forniquer dans la joie et la bonne humeur et tu porteras son enfant à l'âge de 17 ans. Ensuite tu deviendras une dresseuse de panda hors pair et tu leur apprendras l'art des cocktails sans alcool car attention les enfants vous pouvez boire à n'importe quel âge mais c'est avec modération ! Modération deviendra ta meilleure amie et...

-Comment ? dit la jeune fille d'un ton agacé, elle avait une voix plutôt masculine par ailleurs... Déjà, c'est quoi ce bordel j'sais même pas où je suis. En plus, j'peux pas avoir de gosses si j'suis un mec. Tu fumes des ballons Kipsta pour dire autant de conneries à la seconde ? "

Ce parlé, cette allure... Il les connaissait bien. Ce n'était clairement pas un mauvais OC comme on l'imaginait qui pouvait pécho trois ou quatre joueurs de la licence dans le même chapitre. Non c'était...encore différent.

La prétendue jeune fille se trouvait être Elliot qui, à cause d'une erreur scénaristique, s'est retrouvé dans la tente de la diseuse de bonne aventure.

Choqué par une telle révélation, Jud se leva du coussin en velour où il s'était assit à peine deux minutes avant tout en adoptant une pose dramatique qui témoignait, sans exagération, de sa surprise.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous Jude ? Viens on s'casse de cet endroit sans intérêt. lança Eliotttt qui prit son mentor par le bras.

-Putain ma thune ! cria l'arnaqueuse en série qui n'avait pas daigné bouger alors qu'elle aurait très bien pu les rattraper pour les racketter."

Le démon du terrain emmena le châtain dans un endroit plus calme que ce foutu festival. Ils étaient à présent seuls. L'ambiance entre les deux joueurs se trouvait être un mélange de confusion et de sentiments encore naissants. Ils étaient tous deux debouts, l'un en face de l'autre. Leurs regards se croisaient timidement et leurs doigts s'enlaçaient. Le destin les avait fourrés dans une situation compliquée,une fois de plus...Comment expliquer toutes les rencontres incongrues que les deux jeunes hommes vivaient sans cesse ? Qu'ils soient ensemble sur le moment ou non. Il y avait forcément quelque chose de plus profond qui pouvait élucider ce mystère. Quelque chose dont ils devaient sans doute connaître l'origine.

Ailliot prit la parole pour briser le silence.

"On fait quoi maintenant...? dit le garçon aux cheveux gris en approchant doucement ses lèvres à celles de son mentor."

Ils attendaient ce moment depuis tellement longtemps... Leurs mouvements et leurs coeurs ne faisaient plus qu'un, comme à chaque instant de leur existence. Ce lien qui demeurait entre eux, n'avait rien d'anodin. Ressentir les battements de coeur de l'autre en toutes circonstances, sans qu'ils n'aient besoin de se toucher leur confirmait à quel point leur amour était fort.

"SAKKA YAROUZE ! cria Mark dans un japonais presque parfait qui venait de détruire leur moment romantique."

Ils n'auront décidément jamais l'occasion de passer un moment tranquille tous les deux.


End file.
